twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Clementine (TWD-FTL)
Clementine (TWD-FTL) Clementine is an original character created by telltale games that appears as the main character in the fanfiction The Walking Dead Fear The Living you can se more images of her here:Clementine (TWD-FTL) Gallery Character Clementine is a 13 years old girl,clementine phisically is sweat and cute but she is one thought survivor in the apocalypse is unknown what happened to her parents or other familiars but she is part of the group of a friend of her called kenny.she keeps an old baseball cap and a bartman t-shirt gifted by kenny Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about her past just that she was with her parents other familiars and kenny and his family in a comunity is unknown in what place they were located Post-Apocalypse Clementine is part large group located in a ski lodge in a mountain then she was with kenny and other members when she get lost and found sarah and the other members of her group The Walking Dead Fear The Living History Clementine Appears In Episode 1:Falling to The Ground Part 2:The Cafeteria front Clementine appears 3 years later the infenction she stops to look a butterfly then duck appears and take her to see the cafeteria kenny found later kenny and clementine go to the front of the cafeteria then they got attacked from the window accros the cafeteria by becca and shel then clementine get behind some cars when she tryes to escape she gets trapped by a walker then she kick him in the head several times and killed him clementine later escapes kenny poles a gun to clementine then she enters to the cafeteria and confronts becca then becca tells her that she had to put her gun down clementine tells her to her to put her rifle down later a gun shot is heard and kenny is heard screaming too Part 3:The Wind Takes Us Clementine and Becca will go to see investigate were the shot come then she goes with her when they arrive shel (becca sister) almost shots dock when he appears and scare her with a knife then they discuss when that happen katjaa want them to go with them to their lodge later they gone in kenny truck and go to his lodge later when they are driving a walker gets in the truck and gets attacked by a walker katjaa gets a revolver and shots the walker kenny stops the truck later a walkers attack everyone at the truck everyone gets separated later clementine see people shooting each other later clementine takes her gun and shots numerous counts of walker later she runs and someone grabbes her it was a girl called sarah she is a member of one of the groups shooting each other (in the fanfiction you can choose if leave her or not) Part 4:Lost Clementine after find Sarah will help her and then get away with her later one of the group enemy spot them she goes to shot clem and sarah clementine will ask sarah to stay down later clem and the girl have a gun fight when the girl runs out of ammo clementine shots her and kill her later clem and sarah some hours later clem and sarah will introduce to know each other later clem will start a fire with sarah later sarah will ask her to know more from her clementine shamed (Clementine can chose to say not or to do not) 'Part 5:Help ' Clementine wakes up and sarah happy tells her that she have a chocolate clementine hungry ask her to give her Sarah tells her that not because its from nutella clem excited from that ask her if it is true Sarah tells her that is really not XD later sarah will be wandering around later she sees a little squirrel she approachs the squirrel and clementine takes sarah chocolate saying that is really nutella then when gets closer a walker appears and grabs sarah sarah screams for clementine to help her clementine grabs the gun in her back pack and approachs and kills the walker Killed Victims This List Shows The Victims Clementine Has Killed: Unnamed Girl Numerous Counts Of Walkers